Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: When Harry Potter is betrayed by his friends, the old clock shop man gives him a fusion loader and a partner digimon, and sends him to digiquartz. Now, he's gonna stop Voldemort, his own way.
1. Chapter 1

"The champion of the Durmstrang institute is…Victor Krum."

Dumbledore looked out into the hall as the students from Durmstrang cheered loudly for their champion (and some Slytherins politely clapping), while the champion, victor Krum, strutted to the room where the Triwizard tournament champions were to wait.

The Goblet of Fire spat out another piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught and opened slowly. "the champion of the beauxbatons academy of magic is…Fleur Delacour." Sadly, the girl did not have the same amount of applause as the Durmstrang champion. Instead polite clapping, mostly from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, followed her to the door.

"And now for our own Hogwarts champion." The cup flung another piece of paper out to Dumbledore which he nimbly caught, "…is Cedric Diggory."

This time the entire hall erupted with cheers, with even some Slytherins cheering for the boy. Cedric himself was smiling widely and appeared to want to run to the door, instead of walking, with excitement. As Dumbledore went to make a speech about fame and glory the goblet of fire suddenly shone blue for a fourth time and once again spat out a piece of paper. Dumbledore turned slowly and caught the slowly falling paper

"…it appears, for the first time in the history of the Triwizard Tournament, that we have a fourth champion." The hall erupted with yells of surprise and disbelief. "the fourth Triwizard, or should I say Quadwizard, Champion is…" Dumbledore opened the paper and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Harry potter…HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore whispered then yelled, immediately the hall went silent as everyone in Hogwarts turned to a boy with black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. Said boy stood up and brought out his wand, a holly and phoenix feather wand, and spoke out loud…

"I Harrison James Potter hereby swear on my magic that I did not put my name into the goblet of fire nor did I ask/bribe any older student to put my name in for me. So, I swear it, so mote it be!" a shockwave then erupted from Harry's standing point blowing some people off their seats

Harry then walked through the door leading to the waiting room. "what do they want?" Fleur asked curiously. Just as harry was about to speak the headmasters (and headmistress) walked in with Barty Crouch along with Professor's Snape, McGonagall, and Moody. "what's going on?" Cedric asked

"Well it appears Harry Potter is the first ever fourth Triwizard Champion." Barty Crouch said excitedly

"WHAT?!" Cedric yelled

"That's preposterous!" Victor exclaimed

"So this little boy is the fourth Triwizard champion…pathetic go home and cry to your mommy little boy." Fleur sneered but before she could say anything else, she was grabbed at the throat…she started to try and pry away the fingers of the person who was choking her.

"This little boy isn't so little, now is he?" Harry spat as Cedric and Victor reeled back in shock before reaching for their wands…even the headmasters/headmistress and professors were shocked. Headmaster Dumbledore started to speak… "Harry, what is the meaning…" before being cut off by Harry who held one finger as he brought Fleur closer to his face, "and by the way I'm Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and for the record my mother is dead, you worthless piece of crap. So, the next time you have something to say to me or about my family make sure it's an apology first. Also, Headmasters and Headmistress I have sworn on my magic that I didn't put my name in the goblet of fire. Lumos." The tip of Harry's wand lit up with light… "Nox." the light went out. "Now if you will excuse me I have to prepare mentally and physically for this tournament good night Professors, Headmasters, Headmistress, Mr. Crouch." Harry said as he left the room with Professor Snape following him.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape said as Harry stopped to turn towards the professor. "yes, Professor Snape?"

"I just wanted to say I don't envy the people who insult your dead family, but I abhor the way you handled that…keep in mind Potter, these people can kill you at any given moment. It is their job and duty as Triwizard champions to make sure you fail. Be wary Potter these are not your friends." Professor Snape said as Harry looked at him with semi restrained anger… "You say that, but Cedric is a good man."

"But that does not belay the point. Be careful potter." Snape said as Harry raised an eyebrow "why are you warning me? I thought you hated me." Harry said

Professor Snape sighed. "Meet me in my office after Monday's potions class and everything will be explained there."

"Yes professor Snape I will see you then, goodnight Professor." Harry said as he turned and walked away

"Good night Potter." Professor Snape said as he turned and walked the other way but under his breath you could hear him say… "you are more like Lily then I thought."

Later in the Gryffindor common room Harry was sitting on the couch thinking about how he could get out of the competition without losing his magic when Ron came up to him and asked him "So how did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"You know what you did Potter…you put your name in the goblet for the fame, glory, and the thousand galleons!" Ron yelled out as Harry stood up "You saw me swear on my magic that I didn't and if you want proof of that then here… Lumos" once again the tip of Harry's wand lit up with a light… "Nox" and once again the light went out. "there! If I did put my name in the goblet I wouldn't have magic now leave me alone!" Harry yelled out as Ron fired off a spell at Harry who dodged and punched Ron in the face. "Now leave me alone Ron, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry then walked out of the common room but just as he passed the Weasley twins he thought to himself "its not like you betrayed me for money or anything." But in reality, he said it as a whisper…the twins looked at each other and with a silent message took Ron to another part of the common room.

AN: well I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt and don't worry god of the challenge in the next chapter Harry will get the fusion loader and his partner digimon.

anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story and here is the list of stories to be posted or updated…

The Marvelous Digital Titan: a digimon/marvel crossover

The Combination Master Revised Edition chapter 2

The Honorary Danian chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention chapter 2

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 9

Harmony potter and the Infectious Hive chapter 2

and then back to Harry potter and the Digital Hunt

anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the story… this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out

PS: the first 159 words are just about the same as Iliveonbooks "A Ninja in the Triwizard Tournament"…after that is more my style but that's where I got my inspiration on how to start the story. Just fyi :)


	2. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


	3. Inheritance?

Hey everyone, this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer updating after a long while. I had a lot going on last year dealing with family and friend troubles, work, trying to save money to move, a CRAP TON OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR ONE CHAPTER (Rages about writer's block and how unfair it is to authors) and a lot more. I have five chapters to upload for you guys. My last two I'm stuck on in terms of how to start them but hopefully I can get them finished and uploaded before the next burst upload. I cannot guarantee when I will upload next after this but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so hopefully within the next four months I can get you guys the next chapters for all my current stories anyways enjoy the chapter and a list of updated stories will be down below at the end with new projects as well.

Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt chapter 2

Monday, Hogwarts, in the Great Hall.

Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of him by a ministry owl. He paid the delivery fee, and gave the owl a piece of bacon, and started to read the paper. It talked about the usual stuff regarding the tournament which Harry just skimmed through until he reached a part where there was an ad from Gringotts stating that muggle-borns and half-bloods could go to Gringotts to find out if they had any inheritances for a low price of five sickles and it was sponsored by the ministry. 'Hmm five sickles, eh? Maybe I should go and find out. But how would I do it? Ah well I will figure it out later.'

As Harry went about his day, something kept bugging him about the tournament. It wasn't until he was about to see Professor Snape in the afternoon that he remembered. 'Duh this is an of age tournament. And because I was entered, not of my free will of course, I've been emancipated. Well let's see what Snape what wants.' He thought as he knocked on the door, hearing a muffled "come in" Harry walked in to see Professor Snape grading potion assignments. "Ah Mr. Potter take a seat, I will be with you in a moment. This is my last assignment to grade." Professor Snape said as Harry took a seat.

After what seemed like hours but what was actually a few minutes, Professor Snape sighed as he finished grading the assignment he looked up and said "Let me start from the beginning Mr. Potter. I knew your mother, Lily, from when she was a child. We had a good relationship until an event in our fifth year that caused us to stop being friends. Your father had been a bully of mine for years since we met on the train and at the time, he was lifting me up into the air and turned me upside down. While your mother tried to stop him. I, in my moment of embarrassment, made the worst mistake of my life and called your mother a mudblood. I've regretted that mistake for my entire life since then.

And I need to deeply apologize to you since I have treated you like I would your father had he still been alive. I, ironically enough, had a dream a few nights before the beginning of the school year and James and Lily were in it, James had apologized to me and Lily had forgiven me. They also told me a few things about Dumbledore, Granger and both of the youngest Weasley's. Though I physically can't tell you anything until you find out yourself though I suggest you go to Gringotts and take that inheritance test. Don't worry I will write you a pass and take you myself."

Harry didn't know what to say, he knew deep in his heart that Snape was telling the truth but with how their relationship has been since Harry had started Hogwarts, he wanted to be one hundred percent sure. "I understand that you might be telling the truth professor but in regard to our relationship these past three years I want proof." Harry said as he looked Professor Snape in the eyes who nodded and spoke in a very severe tone, "I Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hereby swear on my life, my magic and my soul that everything I have said to Harry Potter in regards to why I helped him at the drawing of champions for the Goblet of fire used in the Triwizard tournament is true and if any part of it was not true due to my own violation may Mother Magic take my life, magic and soul as retribution. So, I have sworn so mote it be."

As Professor Snape finished speaking a white glow with a red and green tint appeared around him. The glow faded away after a few seconds. "That was an unbreakable oath a very serious piece of magic. You should have felt a pulse within your core." At Harry's nod Professor Snape continued. "That was your magic accepting my oath. Now for the final part, Lumos. Nox" Snape finished as he took out his wand and cast the wand-lighting charm which made the tip of his wand glow with light before being extinguished by the wand-extinguishing charm. "Now, before we go, I need to let Minerva know I will be taking you with me using one of the Hogwarts charter escort rules, alright let us go" Snape said as he wrote a letter to Professor McGonagal and sent it through the floo before offering his hand out for harry to take. At Harry's questioning look Professor Snape explained, "We won't be using apparaition because as granger, the insufferable know-it-all, has often said apparaition isn't possible in Hogwarts. So, we will be using a teleport spell that has variations but in order to use the variations it is important that you gain the trust of the person or the people before acquiring the teleport. Now grab my hand."

Harry did as told right before Snape said three words "Lanuae Magicae Gringotts" and with a whoosh of displaced air both Harry and Professor Snape disappeared from Hogwarts.

In Gringotts teleportation area

In a stone chamber lit with torches and lamps, a massive summoning circle on the ground glowed bright white before with a whoosh of displaced air Harry and Snape appeared. Snape started walking with Harry towards an entrance where Snape stopped and said to the goblin at the entrance "I am Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and I have brought Harry Potter with me due to circumstances that need to be discussed with his account manager. And Mr. Potter needs a bucket in the next few minutes as this was his first time using the teleport spell even if it was side along." As he pointed out Harry who was holding his stomach and had one hand over his mouth

The goblin nodded and pulled out a bucket from the side of the podium and gave it to Snape who in turn gave it to Harry who promptly threw up. Once Harry was done upchucking. Snape took him to the main portion of the bank where they walked up to a teller. "Hello how may Gringotts help you today?" The goblin said as he was writing notes on some paper. "Harry Potter here to talk to my account manager." Harry said before the goblin looked up and nodded. "I will take Mr. Potter to his account manager sir." The goblin said as Snape understood and was about to leave when Harry spoke up.

"Griphook, I want Professor Snape to accompany me to my account manager." The goblin was shocked how did Harry recognize him, most goblins were pretty similar until you got to know them through their magic, the last time Harry had seen him was when Harry first entered Gringotts back in his first year. Snape was also shocked, why did Harry want him to be there? Harry looked at Snape and said "Professor, I want you to be there because you are be the most unbiased person, when it comes to my parents, I know to tell me about them in regards to how they were as students. Plus," here Harry leaned in and whispered in snapes ear "you know how-to see-through bullshit."

Here Snape had to hold back a chuckle but nodded as he and Harry followed Griphook to a door marked with the title "Potter Accounts Manager" with the name of "Bagra Claw" underneath it. Griphook knocked before a muffled "come in" sounded out and opened the door. After announcing their intentions Bagra Claw had them sit down.

"So Mr. Potter finally shows up after all this time, you know we sent you letters regarding the state of your accounts, but we have just noticed a few things in regard to how you came to be here today so we will let it slide just this once. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Bagra Claw and I am the Potter Accounts Manager." Bagra claw said as he swiveled around in his chair to face Harry and Snape, now though Bagra Claw was a goblin he was different due to certain things about him. He was a dark-skinned goblin with the right half of his body covered in wood and its right eye a blood red orb. The other half of its body was covered in white robes. "I'm sorry Mr. Claw but accounts? I thought I only had one." Harry said as Bagra Claw looked murderous "Your magical Guardian was supposed to inform you, I need to know where you live when not in Hogwarts?" Bagra Claw asked

"With Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Why?" Harry asked though he immediately regretted it as Bagra Claw let loose a long stream of curses. "You were never supposed to go to those people in accordance with your parents last will and testament." Bagra Claw said as he opened a drawer and pulled out an orb and paper that had the words "Last Will and Testament of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Evans Potter.'

Bagra claw pressed a button on the orb and the paper glowed before being sucked into the orb which glowed white before displaying a hologram of James Potter and Lily Potter who both spoke in a recorded tone of voice with James being first: "This is the last will and testament of James Fleamont Potter. I James Fleamont Potter make this will in sound body and mind, SHUT UP PADFOOT! If this is being read, then both me and Lily are dead, and my son Harry is an orphan. The first order of this will is for Harry to go a suitable home, and under no circumstances is Harry supposed to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. The second order of this will is lordships and emancipation, my son Harry James Potter is to inherit the lordship of potter and all other lordships under my possession. These are the Lordships as follows, Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor. At the time of this will being read Harry James Potter is to be emancipated, even in the muggle world. Though if he is still a minor in regards to age he is to live with one of the people listed below until his fourth year of Hogwarts or when he turns fifteen.

These are the people Harry is to go to in order of first to last.

Sirius Orion Black (my appointed Godfather for Harry)

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

Remus Lupin

Amelia Bones

Now onto estates and other possessions. All Estates and Possessions in the names of the three lordships are to go to harry when he is emancipated or reaches the age of majority in the event of this will being read when he turns seventeen. I James Fleamont Potter hereby announce that this is my last will and testament all others before this one are here and now void so I say it so mote it be." The image of James Potter flickered out and lily was left in the hologram.

"This is the last will and testament of Lily Evans Potter. I Lily Evans Potter make this will in sound body and mind…DAMNIT JAMES I AM NOT WRITING THIS DURING THAT TIME OF THE MONTH! If this is being read, then both me and James are dead, and my son Harry is an orphan. The first order of this will is for Harry to go a suitable home, and under no circumstances is Harry supposed to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. The second order of this will is Lordships and Emancipation, my son Harry James Potter is to inherit the lordship of Evans and all other lordships under my possession. These are the Lordships as follows, Evans, Hufflepuff and Digitalia. At the time of this will being read Harry James Potter is to be emancipated, even in the muggle world, though if he is still a minor in regard to age. He is to live with one of the people listed below until his fourth year of Hogwarts or when he turns fifteen.

These are the people harry is to go to in order of first to last.

Severus Tobias Snape (my appointed godfather for Harry)

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Iris and Cyrus Greengrass

Remus Lupin

Amelia Bones

Now onto estates and other possessions. All Estates and Possessions in the names of the three lordships are to go to harry when he is emancipated or reaches the age of majority in the event of this will being read when he turns seventeen. I Lily Evans Potter hereby announce that this is my last will and testament all others before this one are here and now void so I say it so mote it be." Lily's Last Will image finished as she flickered out before both James and Lily's Last Will images appeared again before speaking in unison

"Harry, our awesome and handsome son, we want you to know that we love you and we always will even when death keeps us apart. Severus if you are seeing this as well… I, James, want to apologize for the way I treated you during our school years and I, Lily, forgive you for what happened back in our fifth year. Sirius, I hope you didn't go after that rat and got in trouble but if you did let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper and we switched because we thought if we chose Sirius it would be too obvious. Also, Harry, our son, do not trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he is too focused on some prophecy that is the reason for our deaths and our wills. We love you Harry, now and forever always." At that point the images of James and Lily Potter flickered out and the orb turned to stone.

Harry was openly crying as he just witnessed the last wills of his parents, He was going through many emotions all at once, sadness that his parents were betrayed by someone they trusted. Fury and Anger at Dumbledore for putting him with the Dursleys even though he was never supposed to be. Confusion at one of the lordships he heard about because contrary to popular belief Harry did read and had never heard of the house of Digitalia. Before he could say anything though Bagra Claw got up and walked over to a safe hidden behind a tapestry. Bagra Claw input a code as the safe scanned his eyes and facial features before he put his hand on the door which read his fingerprints and pricked his finger allowing blood to seep into the safe door. Bagra Claw stepped back as the door glowed green and swung open. He stepped forward and reached in before grabbing a single item. He shut the door and waited for a few seconds before he heard the safe locking shut with a beep.

Harry and Snape were wondering what was happening when Bagra Claw walked back over to his desk. "I understand you are confused, and we do need to go over some of the items from the wills as well as your accounts, but I also understand that you are not emotionally ready for that just yet Mr. Potter. What this device is called is a fusion loader. This was your mother's and is what allowed her to go into a realm known only as DigiQuartz. It is a portkey to a part of said realm and will teleport you there when you take this fusion loader from me.

However, let me warn you now, this fusion loader once it takes you to DigiQuartz will cease being your mothers and be registered to you. As it will change colors to match your personality and trait colors. You also won't be able to come back here until you capture at least three beings, known as digital monsters or Digimon for short, and you do not have to force capture them unless its life and death. I suggest you take the fusion loader now." Bagra Claw said as he held out, to Harry, the fire red and acid green device that looked like a cell phone, a music player and a microphone all combined into one. Its primary color was a fiery red while the highlight colors were an acid green. It had a square shaped screen on the upper half and on the bottom, it had a small circle within a larger circle. Above the screen was what looked to be a microphone part.

Harry was shocked he finally had something physical from his mother and as if in a trance he reached for the device, slowly wrapped his hand around it before gripping it determinedly. Just as everything seemed to be normal the screen glowed bright with a light that blinded everyone. When everyone could see again Harry was gone!

"WHERE DID HE GO?!" Snape roared as he was furious and concerned for his newly discovered godson. Bagra Claw merely looked at Snape and said "He was teleported to DigiQuartz like I said he would be, I did that so when he came back he would be in a much better state to handle his emotions and deal with certain things like a illegally drawn up marriage contract between him and the youngest female Weasley and the fact that the Weasleys, bar a few, Dumbledore and even the granger girl have been stealing from him. I also have someone meeting him there to help him. Now let's sit and chat while we drink some tea."

MEANWHILE IN A RANDOM PART OF DIGIQUARTZ

Harry had just appeared in a jungle near a cave. "Ugh, that's the first and last time for that entrance. Where am I?" Harry said as he looked around and saw jungle all around except behind him where a cave was located. Against his better judgement Harry went into the cave with his wand in hand while his mother's fusion loader was clipped to his belt. As Harry walked through the cave, he felt an overwhelming mixed aura of heat, electricity, light and speed, how the speed part was possible he didn't know, pressing him down yet he continued on. Harry finally reached a chamber not unlike the one in the chamber of secrets. He saw a statue of a male humanoid creature dressed in blue metallic armor, he had a wrist mounted sword and his cape looked like wings, dragon wings to be specific. His head and part of his golden chest piece were in the shape of a V. Harry got close enough to the statue to read the plaque "Victory to the one who sacrifices themselves to protect all." 'hmm in other words no sacrifice no victory.' The second Harry thought that he was forced to his knees as the overwhelming aura from before came back. He started breathing heavily as he struggled to stand up but slowly, he did.

The overwhelming aura went from suffocating to calming as a voice spoke up from Harry's mother's fusion loader. "Hey, down here." Harry brought the fusion loader to his face and saw on the screen a small blue humanoid dinosaur with a v on his forehead. "Hey, my names Veemon and I'm your partner Digimon.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here is the next stories to be updated

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 1 (the story which I am having the worst case of writer's block on)

The Marvelous Digital Titan chapter 2

now here is the set of stories to be updated in a burst format (note: this will happen after the above two are uploaded)

Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt (next update: chapter 3)

The Tribeless Warrior (next update: chapter 10)

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention (next update: chapter 1)

The Combination Master Revised Edition (next update: chapter 4)

Harmony Potter and the infectious hive (next update: chapter 3)

The marvelous digital titan chapter 3

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 2

now here is the set of future projects

1: A Harry Potter and Chaotic Crossover where, Harry is taken care of by the Dursleys instead of hated and both Harry and Dudley are into chaotic. Dudley actually has magic, and both he and harry are able to make their tribes come to life as well as take on some of their traits. Harry is M'arrillians, Dudley is Overworld, and I'm not saying anything else about who has the other tribes, but Harry and Dudley try to teach the other students new ways of magic due to watching a LOT of anime. Harry and Dudley both have magic, besides wizarding magic, suited to their tribes.

2: a Naruto and Chaotic crossover where Naruto finds the main Uzumaki clan summoning contract which, low and behold, is the M'arrillians. The story goes somewhat the same but will be different due to the M'arrillians influencing things

3: a purely chaotic crossover set in the current lore of the game. The danian queen Aszil invites a player to her royal chambers and is imprisoned and infected with a new parasite. Can't say anything else, gotta keep some secrets right? ;)

4: a DC and Chaotic crossover where a random teen gets swept up by a current of water after almost taking his life due to circumstances. He winds up in the M'arrillian city and gets therapy and the help he needs. He then learns their ways and becomes a hero.

there we go, the list of things to happen. I might have more projects in the future, who knows? Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter see you guys in the future updates


End file.
